Apariencias
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Misa no es lo que todos piensan que es, es solo parte del disfraz que tan cuidadosamente ha elaborado.


_**Después de un largo, pero largo periodo de ausencia regreso con un nuevo fic que espero les guste.**_

_** Death Note no me pertenece, solo tome prestados a algunos de sus personajes.**_

* * *

**APARIENCIAS**

Ella sabe que los demás siempre la tachan de tonta, inmadura, superficial, frívola, incluso mala artista y eso a ella le conviene. No es que no le duela que le digan todas estas cosas porque sí le duelen, le lastiman tanto que la hacen llorar, querer desaparecer por siempre y empezar de nuevo en algún lado donde nadie se dé cuenta de quién es, pero luego recuerda que fue ella quien eligió eso, que fue ella quien armó las cosas de tal modo que los demás creyeran eso, y eso la hace sonreír nuevamente.

No está segura de cuando comenzó todo, quizás fue el día que murieron sus padres, quizás cuando se entero que Kira les había dado muerte, también puedo haber sido el día que encontró la Death Note o cuando vio a Ligth, no lo sabe con exactitud, de lo que sí está segura es que más que una apariencia, es su forma de protegerse, es su coraza contra el mundo, es su forma de no salir nuevamente lastimada.

También lo hace por interés por que si la creen tonta entonces no le prestan atención, no se cuidan de ella, no les importa lo que haga y así siempre sabe lo que pasa con L y con Ligth porque ellos no le hacen más caso que el que se le hace a una mascota y eso está bien porque así puede oír todo y tomar las decisiones que a ella le convengan y además les hace creer que fue idea de ellos. No es que sea más lista que ellos o mas astuta porque no lo es, pero, al no creerla capaz de nada, hace que de alguna forma ella sea mejor que ellos para que cuando el momento en que todo se descubra llegue, no la van a creer culpable de nada porque todos van a pensar que "el Dios del nuevo mundo" la utilizó. L ya lo piensa así, por lo que todos los demás también lo van a hacer y eso está bien porque no piensa pagar por nada más de lo que le corresponda.

Esta consciente que la utilizan, sobre todo Ligth que solo la llama cuando necesita de ella y la deja de lado cuando no, y a pesar de los berrinches que hace hasta cierto punto le gusta por que de vez en cuando Ligth puede ser bastante molesto con su idea del nuevo mundo, no es que en algún momento no haya pensando así pero ahora le parece un poco aburrido todo eso y prefiere invertir su tiempo en otras cosas aunque eso él no lo sabe.

Sabe que no va a ir al cielo o al infierno, no es que crea mucho en eso pero si sabe que cuando muera va a quedar suspendida en la nada o simplemente va a desaparecer, aún no lo comprende del todo pero no es que se arrepienta, los primeros nombres los puso porque ella quiso así, que cuando Ligth la obligo a los demás ya no había nada que perder, quizás ese sea su castigo pero hasta cierto punto quizás sea mejor simplemente desaparecer.

—Misa— la llaman sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Hola Ryuk— contesta sonriente al ver al shinigami frente a ella — ¿Qué pasa?— pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

—Es que estabas muy seria— viéndola un poco curioso.

—Lo que pasa es que tengo sueño— dando un bostezo —Misa-Misa se desvelo ayer por esperar a Ligth-kun— haciendo un puchero.

—Supongo que es normal— sin estar completamente seguro que esa sea la causa pero no queriendo indagar mas.

— ¿Quieres una manzana?— preguntó con una gran sonrisa —Misa-Misa trajo varias hoy en la mañana tal como te gustan— parándose para ir a la pequeña cocina ubicada en el centro de operaciones de L y Ligth.

—Claro— siguiendo a la chica olvidando por completo el hecho de que no haya creído en la excusa de la rubia.

Mientras Misa ve comer a Ryuk una manzana y hablar sobre lo buena que esta mientras se felicita a si misma por que se da cuenta que es una muy buena actriz ya que su papel de tonta e ingenua lo cree hasta un dios de la muerte come almas y eso le demuestra que puede engañar a cualquiera, y eso le causa un gran placer porque sabe que el momento en que Kira caiga va a llegar, y ella va a salir librada de eso, que es lo que quiere porque no está dispuesta a pagar por sus pecados, al menos aún no.

* * *

**A pesar de muchas cosas Misa es de mis personajes favoritos, por eso el que me haya decidido a escribir sobre ella otra vez y la verdad creo que la chica es más de lo que plantean.**

**Espero les haya gustado y cualquier comentario será bien recibido.**


End file.
